As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system, such as a wireless device, can include a radio module to enable the wireless device to transmit and receive data. The radio module can be a minicard or a modular solder down radio, which can be attached to a mother board of the wireless device. The radio module can be soldered to the mother board to provide high retention of the radio module to the mother board. The radio module may also have an antenna that can be connected to the radio module during a manufacturing process of the module.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.